<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purrfectly Yours by Big_bunbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152358">Purrfectly Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun'>Big_bunbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After care, Blindfolds, KmhnKinkExchange2020, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Pet Play, Power Dynamics, Pre-Established Relationship, Sensation Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nagito's turn to pick what they try next and he knows exactly what he wants to try...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Komahina_Kink_Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purrfectly Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Exchange Day friend! I really, really hope you like your gift &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a few conversations about it, about the different things they wanted to do together, an ever-growing list of ways to make love and ways to fuck and play.</p><p>Tonight, was Nagito’s choice. He waited anxiously all day for Hajimes text, the message letting him know to be ready when he got back from work. It gave him plenty of time to prepare what they had already established. Nagito took his time opening the small black box that he had hidden in his underwear drawer that contained the small metal butt plug with a plush whitetail made of faux fur at the end of it. He shivered, already imagining the feeling of the cool metal against his warmed skin. He put the box down and took out one of the other items he would need for tonight. </p><p>
  <em> A set of soft white cat ears </em>
</p><p>Nagito moved to the mirror in their bedroom, getting undressed and sliding the headband with the cat ears on over the tangle of white hair, the ears matching perfectly. He admired himself with a light flush before moving back to the bed, reaching into his bedside table where they kept special items for lube. He steadied his breathing as he began coating his fingers generously with the lube before sliding his fingers inside of himself slowly. Biting his lip at the sensation not being quite enough. He grabbed the tail plug and propped himself up onto his knees, laying his chest down on the soft blankets before slowly pushing the plug inside of him. He let his eyes flutter close, enjoying the feeling of the cool and slick metal against his already flushed skin. </p><p>The rule was that he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t enjoy himself too much without Hajime being present. He forced himself to steady his breath and climb off the bed, shivering at the feeling of the plug inside of him. He moved slowly back to the mirror, looking himself over before reaching back into his drawer and taking a black box out. He opened it to reveal a beautiful leather collar with a small silver bell in the front. He let his fingers graze over the high-quality leather before unlatching the back of it and sliding it around his pale throat. He adjusted it so it was nice and tight. His head feeling warm and floaty at the sensation of the collar against his Adam's apple.</p><p>Nagito admired himself in the mirror until he heard his phone buzz on the bed, a sound that made his heart beat a little quicker. It was the message from Hajime and all it said was ‘see you soon kitten’</p><p>He had to read the message a few times, the pet name made his stomach fill with butterflies. He put his phone back down on the bedside table this time and stood by their bedroom door waiting for the sounds of Hajime coming in.</p><p>He felt like he waited hours but soon enough he heard the sounds of Hajime's keys in the door, followed by his lover's soft voice filling the quiet house ‘oh kitten, where are you?’</p><p>Nagito swallowed quickly before stepping out the bedroom, the soft jingling sound following the slide of his stocking feet as he made his way into their living room. He could hear Hajime let out a low breath and almost instantly he felt the other man’s arms around him, his lips running along his throat slowly. His open mouth grazing the collar.‘God Ko. I knew you would look good but, wow.’</p><p>He took a breathless step back and looked the other man over, making his hungry gaze known. ‘Mmm what a pretty kitten, isn’t that right Ko?’ Komaeda nodded, glancing away</p><p>‘But pretty kitties don’t stand that way do they?’</p><p>Nagito blinked slowly before realizing what Hajime meant. He let out a long breath before getting onto all fours, shivering at the feeling of the cold hardwood.</p><p>‘That’s a good boy.’</p><p>Nagito smiled at the floor and gave a soft purring sound. </p><p>Hajime moved closer, reaching down to pet the mess of white hair, taking his time to pass his fingers over the soft white cat ears on his head. He let his fingers trace over Nagito’s jaw before gripping it so he was looking up at Hajime. </p><p>‘Have you been a good kitten Ko?’</p><p>Nagito flushed and thought for a moment before nodding with a happy smile, making Hajime laugh gently. </p><p>‘You seem very certain of that. I like that you were very thoughtful in answering me ko.’ </p><p>He let his thumb graze over Nagito’s bottom lip, pulling it down gently and admiring the plumpness. </p><p>‘If you’ve been such a good boy then you can choose what treat you get. We can either play for a while or you can show me how much you enjoy the way I taste. Which does my pretty kitten prefer?’</p><p>Nagito smiled, nuzzling his face against Hajime’s hand with a soft sound. </p><p>‘Mmm, I wanna taste you please but...but can I wear the blindfold too? It will make me feel extra good.’ Nagito’s voice was soft and breathy, an almost dreamy quality. </p><p>Hajime gave a gentle laugh and nodded ‘how could I say no to you?’ He ran his fingers over the cat ears again, his long fingers wandering down to the collar, pulling on it slightly before flicking the bell with a smile. </p><p>‘I want you to go get the blindfold and I’m going to get comfortable on the couch, okay?’</p><p>Nagito nodded and quickly leaned down, deciding not to stand but to crawl back to their room, giving his partner an incredible view of the tail plug seated nicely inside of him. </p><p>Hajime let out a soft sound, watching his partner disappear behind their bedroom door before moving to sit on their couch. He thought about getting undressed, taking his suit jacket off at least but decided against it, knowing Nagito liked it when he dressed up. He wouldn’t say it, feeling as though he’s imposing somehow but he could tell from the way Nagito looked him over. He decided to just undo the button on his suit jacket and sit back. Moments later he heard the soft jingling and slide of stockings on the floor as Nagito crawled back into the room, his eyes bright as his sharp teeth gripped the silk blindfold between his front teeth. Hajime waited until the other man was kneeling at his feet before he leaned forward and pulled the blindfold from his mouth, holding it in one hand while his other pet down Nagito's back, marveling in the way he arched his spine into the touch. He could feel his own cock twitch </p><p>‘Do you want the blindfold on now or later?’</p><p>Nagito paused, a soft and almost sweet look on his face. </p><p>‘Now please, and you can use my mouth however you want to!’</p><p>Hajime let out a groan, the eager way his partner asked for these things, the excitement in his voice made him dizzy. He leaned down, kissing Nagito slow and sweet as his hands slid the blindfold over his eyes.</p><p>He pulled back and waved his fingers in front of the mask ‘can you see anything?’</p><p>Nagito shook his head with a soft flush </p><p>‘N-no, not even your shadow.’</p><p>Hajime smiled nodding to himself as he popped open the button on his dress pants and pulled the zipper down slowly, his hand dipping beneath the band of his briefs to stroke his half-hard cock</p><p>‘You look so beautiful like this Ko. So soft and eager, such a good little kitty.’</p><p>He started stroking himself slowly, a sound that caused Nagito to sit up a little straighter, sliding closer to the couch. He made a soft mewling soft, licking his lips and opening his mouth.</p><p>Hajime groaned, his hand trembling against his length ‘so eager to taste me, aren’t you?’ </p><p>Nagito nodded happily, coming up onto all fours and swishing his hips, moving the soft white tail behind him.</p><p>He shifted his hips towards the edge of the couch, sliding a pillow behind his back before reaching for Nagito’s jaw, pulling his waiting mouth forward. He let go a low and shuddering breath as he rested the tip of his cock between Nagito’s soft pink lips. </p><p>‘Show me exactly what a good boy does with his mouth…’ </p><p>Nagito hummed, his tongue flicking out to taste the precome that’s begun to leak from Hajime’s cock. He took his time, playing with the head before slowly working his mouth down over the length with a soft, satisfied noise.</p><p>Hajime's eyes closed, his head falling back against the couch. He could never get enough of Nagito’s hot, wet mouth. He kept his hips still, giving the other time to work his mouth over his length. </p><p>He placed his hand on Nagito’s cheek, gently caressing the soft and warm skin on his face, his long fingers working down his throat, feeling the way he swallowed. He let his fingers trace along the collar, flicking the bell with a satisfied hum before gripping the cool leather and pulling Nagito further down his cock. </p><p>Nagito made a soft rasping sound, a gentle gag as he readjusted his throat. </p><p>‘You like that kitten?’</p><p>Nagito nodded the best he could. With his eyes covered he didn’t know what Hajime was doing, the surprise of being gagged and relying on his other senses thrilled him. </p><p>Hajime moaned, using his grip on the collar to start a slow rhythm fucking his mouth. Nagito did his best to keep up, already feeling saliva spill from the corners of his mouth. He continued to work against Hajimes thrusts, allowing him space to set their pace. Hajime used his free hand and leaned forward, skimming his hand down Nagito’s spin and over the cleft of his ass, to push against the plus inside of him. The sensation made the other moan loudly, his hips twitching with need.</p><p>‘You’ve been such a good boy Ko. Do you like that? Do you want more?’</p><p>Nagito nodded again, his mouth working Hajime messily. He pressed against the plug again, this time pulling it out gently, just enough to slide it back in and out again, starting a painfully slow rhythm. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of Komaeda's mouth and Hajimes low breaths and moans. He could already feel heat begin to pool in his stomach. His thrusts in Nagito’s mouth became sporadic, hips twitching as his hand worked the plug quicker, admiring the way it slid so well in and out of the other man. </p><p>‘Fuck kitten, I’m gonna come. Will you be good, b-be good, and take all of it…’</p><p>Nagito made a high and needy sound, his own orgasm building quickly. He could hear everything, each puff of breath, every shuddered moan, the way his mouth sounded wet and greedy around Hajime's cock. How his throat felt raw and used, the spill of saliva and precome making a mess on his chin and down his throat. The sensations alone becoming too much in all the best ways. Hajime closed his eyes and pulled the collar a little tighter before moaning loudly and coming quickly in Ko’s mouth. His partner's name was thick on his tongue as it filled the room. He quickened the pace of his hand, letting his cock fall out of Ko’s mouth with a messy sound.</p><p>‘Come on Ko, come for me, make a mess for me kitten.’</p><p>Nagito moaned loud and noisy, tears falling from behind the blindfold, ‘y-yes Hinata-Kun, yes…’ he worked his hips forward, pushing back against the plug inside him, his cock grazing the edge of the couch in the most delicious ways. And soon enough Nagito was twitching, his knees buckling on the floor as he fell forward a little, coming onto the hardwood floor and bottom of the leather couch. The two of them stayed quiet, catching their breath and letting the scene fall away. Hajime was the first to move, pulling a handkerchief from his dress jacket pocket and wiping himself off and leaning down to wipe off the floor in front of his partner. </p><p>He reached down, pulling Nagito up and sliding him into his arms, rocking him slowly and softly kissing the top of his head. 'Close your eyes. I am going to take the blindfold off, okay?'</p><p>Nagito nodded slowly as Hajime lifted the blindfold off and laying it on the couch. Nagito blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light in the room.</p><p>They stayed like this in quite, coming down together. Hajime was the first to speak</p><p>‘That was amazing, you did so good baby.’</p><p>Nagito gave him a slow and lazy smile, his voice breathless ‘You're so good to me Hinata-Kun.’</p><p>Hajime smiled, pulling the cat ears off of Nagito’s head, petting his mass of fluffy hair and laying the ears on the couch </p><p>‘Hinata-kun?’</p><p>‘Yes, Ko?’</p><p>‘For the next scene...I think I’d like to try the bunny ears…’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>